


A Bad Feeling

by Nicxan



Category: At Dead Of Night (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Amy's mum found this place called the Sea View Hotel to stay in for a week.Amy doesn't like the looks of it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so At Dead Of Night is amazing, I've got a few fic ideas for this and here's the first one. 
> 
> I wanted to protect Amy with my life. 
> 
> This takes place before the events of the game, when Amy was coming to the hotel. Enjoy!

Amy didn’t like the look of this place.   
  
It looked so dark and gloomy on the hill like that. When Amy really,  _ really _ looked at it, it looked almost  _ evil. _ The thought was silly; a place couldn’t be evil, that was for people. Still, she couldn’t help but think about it that way.    
  
The fact that the weather was so bad tonight wasn’t helping, either. The wind was loud and strong, and it shook some of the trees. Hearing the leaves rustle in the wind made Amy shiver. It was dark, there was lightning, and there was rumbling thunder. The thunder sounded so loud; it almost seemed like it would make the car fall over from how strong it was.   
  
It was almost like the scene came right out of one of the horror books she stole when she was eight -- one of the  _ really _ scary ones. There was a storm, and they were even going to an old building like this one. She had been told it was just a story, that they couldn’t really happen, but this  _ was _ happening. And, even worse, Amy felt powerless to stop it  _ from _ happening.   
  
Amy was fully aware that she was shaking. She couldn’t help it, even though it was silly for a girl her age. She just took a shaky breath and clutched at her stuffed bear, willing for it to protect her and give her the strength to talk back to her mum.   
  
After all, if she didn’t, she’d have to stay at this place. Amy wasn’t stupid; she knew it was the hotel. And that just made this whole thing worse.   
  
“Mum!” she cried. She knew she was whining, and Mum told her that it wouldn’t get what she wanted, but she couldn’t help it right now. “Mum, I don’t want to stay here! It’s scary! I don’t like it!”    
  
Her mum sighed, clearly upset with her, but Amy didn’t waver. She couldn’t, not now. “I don’t  _ want _ to stay here!”   
  
“I already called them, dear.” Amy’s mum sounded so exhausted, and Amy felt bad now. “It’s late. I spoke with someone named Harvey, and he’s expecting us. He’s even saving a room for us.”   
  
Amy wondered if it was best to just deal with it. It was hard to find a place this far out, especially for how long they needed to stay. So many other hotels were booked full, and they needed to stay here for a week. She wasn’t told why. Apparently, it was a surprise for her birthday -- a late surprise. Something her mum told her she’d really like.   
  
None of that seemed to matter now. Amy grit her teeth and shook her head fiercely. Her pigtails hit the sides of her face a few times.   
  
“I don’t care! Turn around and go somewhere else!”   
  
“There  _ is _ nowhere else, Amy,” her mum snapped. “Please, it’s just for a week. Okay? Then we’ll be back home.”   
  
“There has to be!” Amy protested. “I’ll even take one of the really awful places! I’ll sleep on the couch! I’ll even sleep on the  _ floor _ if I have to!”   
  
“Don’t be ridiculous --”   
  
“I’ll do anything if we don’t stay here!”   
  
Her mum sighed, annoyed. In that moment, Amy knew that it was hopeless to try and convince her. Her mum was still driving towards the scary place, she wasn’t going to stop, and they were going to be stuck here for a week.    
  
Amy wanted to cry, but that wasn’t for big girls like her. That was for little girls, ones that didn’t know how to be strong like her. Dad always told her to be tough, especially since he couldn’t be there anymore. And she wasn’t going to make him sad in heaven.    
  
“... Okay, mum,” Amy said dejectedly. “Sorry.”    
  
“It’s okay, dear. I know it’s --”    
  
Another clap of thunder cut her mum off, and Amy screamed. She clutched at her stuffed bear, terrified.    
  
“-- I know it’s scary right now, but it’s not too much longer.” Her mum took her eyes off the road for just a moment, which Amy knew was bad. “We’ll be there soon.”   
  
The thought didn’t bring Amy any comfort. Instead, she just looked out the window at the looming, massive hotel in front of them. Before long, Mum was pulling into the parking lot. It was too late to do anything.    
  
Amy knew that, right now, the story she read those years ago was as real as anything.   
  
And she had never been more frightened in her whole life. 


End file.
